Shadow Master
by adel9111
Summary: What if Naruto learned the Shadow Clone before the scroll of seals thing? He learns more jutsu because of it. This is my first fan fiction, so please read and tell me what you think. The pairing will be NaruHina. Rating is "M" for references, and language. it's mostly dialogue from chapters 1-6 starting from 7 I'm trying to get more descriptions in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Idiot with Deception**

Naruto is still the village idiot. The only difference is that he learned more than the shadow clone technique from the scroll of seals. If Naruto weren't an idiot none of the techniques he had learned would be deadly if used by anyone else he'd be almost unstoppable, but it's Naruto. Oh and I already have the story planned out. It will be huge in length, and since it's planned out if you want to know a few spoilers, that won't exactly ruin it for you, because it won't tell you how it'll happen, then feel free to message me. This is also my first fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any Naruto games.

It was another peaceful day in Konohagakure. Well it was… That of course was before people found out Naruto painted the Hokage Monument "NA-RU-TOOO" came the shout from Iruka-sensei. "Awh, why is it you're always the one to catch me? Huh? Why is that Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto that's aside the point… Now would you like to tell me…" He stopped then yelled "Why you're not in the academy right now?"

"Uhm… Uh… right… About that…" After saying that he was gone.

Iruka walked back to the academy, and when he got there he found Naruto in his seat. 'How is he here? He ran the opposite way and if he went back the right way I would have saw him' Iruka thought amazed. "Sorry I'm late to class" Iruka apologized "There was ANOTHER Naruto incident."

"That Baka!" Sakura shouted out

"For now I'm giving you all 30 minutes training time for tomorrow's graduation exam" Iruka then looked at Naruto "Naruto can you stay back for a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

Naruto gulps not knowing what is going to happen. Everyone then left the class leaving Naruto alone in the class with Iruka, who was probably going to scold him.

Iruka decided to start "So Naruto…"

"You got no proof it was me that painted the monument" Naruto interrupted.

Iruka gave naruto a kind smile then continued to say what he had to say "Naruto this isn't about that, but after class today, me and you are gonna visit Hokage-sama, about a few things."

Confused Naruto asks "Uhm then what are we here for?"

"Well I'd just like to ask how it is you are capable of hiding from ANBU in bright clothes, and also how are you able to outrun them?"

Naruto tries to think of a way to say it "Uh well… When you have mobs of villagers and ninja trying to catch you for as long as you can remember, you learn to be fast."

Iruka felt bad for the kind in front of him, whom he used to hate and blame for his parents death. If he as anything near the demon fox he'd have taken action to all the shit he's taken.

"Naruto what I came to talk to you about is your stealth, and speed." He pauses "which is better than the average Jonin."

Naruto shocked asks "U… How is it possible for someone that's not even a genin be better than a Jonin at something?"

"That's the ninja world for you" Iruka replied with a smirk. "Well naruto, after class, me and you are going to have a meeting with Hokage-sama."

…...

_(__**At the Hokage Office**__)_

"Ah Naruto, Iruka, I've been expecting you two" Came a voice behind a chair.

"Greetings Hokage-sama" Iruka said

"Hey old man, tat chair will be mine sooner than I thought after what Iruka=sensei told me."

"Naruto that's no way to greet Hokage-sama."

"Ah but Iruka it's fine"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka said with a bow.

"So Iruka what brings you here?" asked the Hokage

"Well Hokage-sama, Naruto has speed and stealth skills higher than the average Jonin."

"Is that so?" Iruka nods "Fine then we'll test him right away… So long as that's fine with you Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened "A test I can actually pass?" he replied happily, then he remembered he couldn't even pass the genin test, so even if he did good on this test, he still couldn't' become a genin so he frowned hen says "but it won' even matter… It won't help me get the stupid clone jutsu, so I can't pass the genin exam"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage saw where Naruto was struggling, and why he was, so he decided he'd do something he shouldn't do… Teach Naruto the shadow clone jutsu.

"Naruto I am going to do you a favor I'm gonna teach you the shadow clone jutsu…" Iruka cut off the Hokage before he could continue "with all due respect Hokage-sama, but naruto can't even do the clone jutsu, so how do you expect him to learn the shadow clone jutsu, a jutsu that most Jonin can't do more than one of."

"Iruka I appreciate your concern, but the reason why naruto can't perform the clone jutsu because his reserves are larger than mine, and his control sucks."

Iruka was shocked, he said stuttering "la… lar… ger th… than yours?"

"Yes Iruka" The Hokage confirmed

Iruka back standing tall in front of his Hokage then asked "But if his reserves are so large, why can't he do the clone jutsu?"

"That's likely because he was born with those reserves, which explains his horrible control"

"Hey I'm right here" Naruto interjected

"Yes Naruto, I know, I wouldn't have said it that way if you weren't" Hokage responded

Naruto looked confused and the Hokage saw that, so he said "You see naruto I'm telling you this so you can improve your control" He then explained a little more about what he was saying to Naruto, and when Naruto finally understood he got back on topic.

"Ah yes Naruto, I'll give you a scroll to get the shadow clone technique down, then when you graduate the academy I'll tell you it's secret, which will help you with ninjutsu, and chakara control"

Naruto took the scroll, then left after saying his good-byes, and he was very happy for once about the genin exams because he had a chance to pass for the first time.

…...

**(**_**Next day graduation exam**_**)**

Naruto walked into the academy happy. His classmates didn't understand his smile, because they KNEW he was going to fail, so Shikamaru decided to go up to him "Why are you so happy Naruto? You do know today is the graduation exam right?"

"Yeah I now Shika, but I just got the shadow clone jutsu down, and when I first tried it I got well over 200 made "

Shikamaru just froze out of shock

"Hey shika you there?"

"Two… Two hundred?" Still shocked he asked

"Yeah" naruto smiled

back to his senses he asked "How? My dad can only perform one, and then can only do two to four C ranked jutsu afterwards"

"I have bigger reserves than almost everyone in this village, if not all"

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing so he just went back to his seat.

Iruka 5 minutes later started class and called people up to do their jutsu test "Uzumaki, Naruto" He called last " I want you to perform the transformation, then the substitution, and lastly the clone, or in your case the shadow clone." Some people in the class that were in clans got shocked at the last remark and some were asking 'How can the dobe be able to do the shadow clone jutsu?' and then there was Sasuke who was shocked, but all he said was "hnn"

Kiba being arrogant asked "Why does the dobe get to use a Jonin only technique, while we have to make a regular clone?"

Before Iruka could answer Sakura shouted out "If Naruto-baka can do it, then Sasuke-kun can easily do it." Then came shouts of "yeah" From Sasuke's fangirls.

Iruka then cut in and said "Well most of you could die from making one shadow clone, because of small chakara reserves, but Naruto has a larger reserve than Hokage-sama, and actually anyone in this village. He actually has a larger reserve then everyone in this class combined, including me and Mizuki-sensei."

No one interrupted anymore and Naruto decide to start. He performed the first two without a problem, then it came time for the shadow clone. "Okay Naruto, perform as many clones as you can with doing at least 3 to pass"

Naruto with a smirk did the seals then said "Multiple shadow clone jutsu" and over 4000 shadow clones came into existence.

Iruka was so shocked he almost fainted and then asked "Naruto how can you do so many? Hokage-sama in his prime could only make about a hundred, and now can only make 75"

Scratching the back of his head he said "Well you told me to make as many as I could, so I used almost all my chakara, and this is how many came about"

"Well congratulations Naruto, you are now a genin of Konoha" He then smiles at Naruto then says "Now everyone that passed, report back here tomorrow for the team arrangements, oh and Naruto Hokage-sama requested I escort you to his office for the shadow clone jutsu's secret."

Mizuki then appeared out of nowhere and said "Let me take Naruto to the Hokages office it'll help me get to know a fellow leaf comrade more."

"Very Well"

On the walk to the Hokage's office, Mizuki stopped and said "Naruto there's a special mission which will let you become a Chnin right after"

Interested Naruto asked "What is it? Huh Mizuki-sensei? What is it?"

"Calm down Naruto, you have to claim the scroll of seals and meet me at this place" Mizuki said pointing to a place on a map.

"Will do."

Naruto got to the office and found out the shadow clones secret, and could see how it would help him.

…

I made my own scale out of 15 to tell you the power levels of the characters

Oh and here's a list of what level it's out of if they get a certain number

Genin: 0-3

Chunin: 3.5-6

Jonin: 6.5-8

Elite: 8.5-11

Kage: 11.5-15

Please also note that if you're a jonin you automatically have all between 6.5 and 8, no, not everyone is well rounded.

**Naruto**

Speed: 7

Stamina: 15

Control: 0.5

Reflexes: 1

Ninjutsu: 2

Genjutsu: 0

Taijutsu: 3.5

Fuinjutsu:0

Stealth:9

**Sasuke**

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 4.5

Control: 3

Reflexes: 5

Ninjutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 1

Taijutsu: 4

Fuinjutsu: 0

Stealth: 1.5

**Sakura**

Speed: 1

Stamina: 1

Control: 10

Reflexes: 0.5

Ninjutsu: 1.5

Genjutsu: 0.5

Taijutsu: 1

Fuinjutsu: 0

Stealth: 0

**Hokage**

Speed: 9

Stamina: 12

Control: 11

Reflexes: 13

Ninjutsu: 15

Genjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 6

Fuinjutsu: 9

Stealth: 12.5

**Iruka**

Speed: 5.5

Stamina: 4

Control: 4.5

Reflexes: 4

Ninjutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 4.5

Fuinutsu: 1

Stealth: 6

**Shikamaru**

Speed: 2

Stamina: 1.5

Control: 2.5

Reflexes: 6

Ninjutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 0.5

Taijutsu: 0.5

Fuinjutsu: 0

Stealth: 4.5

**Kiba**

Speed: 4

Stamina: 3.5

Control: 2

Reflexes: 3

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Genjutsu: 0

Taijutsu: 4.5

Fuinjutsu: 0

Stealth: 0

**Mizuki**

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 5

Control: 3.5

Reflexes: 7

Ninjutsu: 6

Genjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 4

Fuinjutsu: 1

Stealth: 5

Okay last thing is Naruto won't be over-powered in this fic, but he will be powerful and deadly later on, just not over-powered

Well thanks for reading, adel9111 out!


	2. Scroll of Seals

**Chapter 2: Scroll of Seals**

Okay first off I'd just like to say chapters 2-4 are very short, 5 is decently long, and I'm still working on 6, so please be patient. Some chapters just can't be decent sized, and some just happen to be very long. Don't forget to review the story, with any compliments or complaints about it so far. Again if you want to know what I have planned message me and I'll tell you with as little spoilers as possible. Oh and if you do ask, you can give me some suggestions considering I only have up til 6 written, and this will be over 100 chapters guaranteed (Unless something happens and I can't upload anymore). Also know I don't have an editor so if there's mistakes it's all on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything dealing with Naruto.

"Hokage-sama!" Came the voice of Mizuki. "Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Sealing, we need to kill him before he can become a trouble to the village"

"Is tat so?" he Hokage asked, and when Mizuki nodded he said "Fine call all the Jonin and Chunin you can and tell them to come here, and the one's that won't make my announcement, tell them I want Naruto captured ALIVE and brought back to me"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Mizuki said then disappeared in a body flicker.

…

**(**_**With Naruto**_**)**

'So if I could just retrieve this scroll and get it here I become Chunin, will I become Jonin if I get a few down' naruto asked himself in thought.

Naruto created 10 Shadow clones and told them each to learn 1 jutsu from the scroll. The real Naruto came across a jutsu named "Rasengan" which interested him, not because it was A ranked, but because it explained what it did, but now how to do it, and alo because it was created by the 4th hokage, his idol. He didn't letit bother him that he couldn't learn it, and decided to ask the old man about it later.

After 2 hours Naruto memorized 6 B rank jutsu, 3 A rank jutsu, and even 1 S rank jutsu. That's when Iruka came and yelled "NARUTO"

Naruto with a smirk on his face asked "So am I Chunin now?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Who told you that?" Iruka asked confused

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me if I could retrieve this scroll and bring it here I automatically become Chunin"

Iruka was shocked at that and said "That's not true Naru…" He got cut off when kunai came rushing at them. He then pushed Naruto out of the way and took the kunai to his back.

"Iruka why are you protecting that demon? He stole the scroll of Seals!" came Mizuki

"Don't make me laugh, you set Naruto up!" Iruka claimed in pain

"So what? After I kill him I'll become a hero in this village, and you should help me. He did kill your parents after all"

"He didn't, it was the nine-tailed fox" Iruka said defending Naruto.

"Hey Naruto do you know why everyone in this village hate you?" Mizuki asked

"No Mizuki don't, it's against Konoha law" Iruka shouted

"The village hates you because you are the…" Mizuki got cut off by iruka shouting no. "It's because you are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox"

Naruto froze in shock then heard Iruka shout "Narto run and no matter what don't stop" Naruto then started running.

…...

**(**_**After the chase**_**)**

Naruto is behind a tree when he hears Iruka and Mizuki talking

"Why are you helping the demon?" Mizuki asked "I thought you hated that damn demon"

"Yeah I do"

Naruto started tearing and thought to himself 'So it's true… Even Iruka-sensei sees me as a demon'

"But Naruto is no demon" Iruka continued

"Fine then, I was going to deal with you later, but I guess that changed" mizuki said then threw kunai at Iruka, but Naruto deflected them.

"If you EVER touch my sensei again" Naruto said in anger "I'LL KILL YOU" creating 1000 shadow clones with killer intent much larger than either iruka, or Mizuka have ever felt.

"Na… Naruto?" Iruka asked in shock

Naruto then beat Mizuki to a pulp ignoring his screams.

"Sorry about that Iruka-sensei" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto that's fine, but I must take you to the Hokage to explain all that happened and to return the scroll of seals"

"Okay" Naruto said with a smile "I needed to talk to the old man about something anyways"

…...

**(**_**At the Hokages office**_**)**

Iruka explained all that happened and then the Hkage dismissed him saying he needed to talk to Naruto alone.

"So Naruto" The Hokage said kindly "How many jutsu did you lern from the scroll? And what were they named and ranked?"

Naruto decided to answer honestly "Uhm 10 in total, and let's see Uhm… 6 B ranked; Fire Style: Fire Vortex, Wind Style: Air Cutters, Wind Style: Breeze hold, Water Style: Vortex Water Dragon, Wind Style: Wind Blades, Lighting Style: Lightning Demon… Uhh 3 A ranked; Shadow Shuriken, Shadow Kunai, Shadow Clone Explosion, and uhh… A S ranked; Into the Shadows."

The Hokage nearly fainted at learning a 12 year old learned a S ranked jutsu in 2 hours, even if this 12 year old was naruto. It amazed him more that it was Into the Shadows in which only one person was able to learn, and that person couldn't even master it. After recovering from the shock then said "Well naruto I have some good news for you, this will be put as a B ranked mission on your info card, and ou will revieve a B ank pay of 15,000 ro for catching a traiter" Naruo got shocked for a ew moments thinking of what he could do with that kind of money then decided to talk "Thank you old man soo much!" He then remembered what he saw on the scroll "Uhm I have a question."

"Ask away Naruto-kun"

"Uhm there's one jutsu called the rasengan on the scroll of seals, but it doesn't tell you how to use it, and I'd like to know how, becaue it was invented by the 4th Hokage"

The Hokage was shocked by the question then answered "I'll have someone teach it to you when I feel you are ready. If there's nothing else of importance let me tell you who you'll be teamed with. It'll be Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, led by Hatake Kakashi. For what you did today I'm giving you 2 presents the first is this bingo book which I want you to memorize with Shadow clones, and these Chakara weights that I want you to start wearing after you ask kakashi how they work" Hokage said "No go home and sleep, you have a big day tomorrow"

…...

Okay readers I'd just like to tell you I'm going to write down here how much spending money Naruto has every time something comes up where he spends or gains money. D ranks won't be added because I'll count that for his normal living stuff.

Here's the pay grade for each mission:

D rank: 100- 1000 ryo

C rank: 1000- 5000 ryo

B:rank:: 5000-20000 ryo

A rank: 20000-1000000 ryo

S rank: 1000000+ ryo

So Naruto now has 15,000

Oh if you have a story and want me to read it and tell you what I think give me the link and I'll read it til the current end chapter it's at, and will tell you how it is. If I like it a lot I'll add it to my favorites


	3. Power Put to the Test

**Power Put to the Test**

Okay just so everyone knows this won't be uploaded as it has been after chapter 6, because I already have from 1-6 pre-written. After chapter 6 expect all the chapters to take a week to 2 weeks to be uploaded. Oh and I'd also like to say some ideas might be stolen from the fan fics I have favorited, if you see it in one tell me so I can give them credit. Also I appreciate the reviews so far, but there's only really one I'd like to say something to but he/she was a guest, so guest I'd like to tell you this stories grammar would have been better if I had an editor. Also I'd like to tell you I skipped all the D ranked mission and skipped to their first C ranked one. Well here's chapter 2 for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Naruto.

Team 7 passed their "True Genin Test," and Kakashi told naruto ow to use the chakara weights.

It has been 2 weeks since Team 7 started doing team excersises and D rank mission and Naruto was tired of them, and wanted a real mission so today he'd ask the Hokage. Right now they are there to get a new mission.

"Hey old man can you give us a higher ranked mission?" Nauto asked nicely without a shout, which surprised Kakashi, because Naruto was a big mouth "You see I want to try my new jutsu somewhere. I'm ready, and Sasuke-teme over there may be emo, but he's ready, and lastly Sakura-chan may not be ready, but she will learn from this, and if anything happens we gave Kakashi-sensei who is an A-Ranked ninja, and one who has copied over a thousand jutsu" The reasoning shocked Kakashi even more, it even shocked his teammates, but what kakashi wanted to know is how Naruto knew parts of his Bingo Book entry. You had to be at least Jonin, or on a mission that it'd come in handy as a Chunin to get one.

"Very well, but it is up to your Jonin sensei to tell you if it's okay or not" The Hokage then looked at Kakashi. "So do you think they are ready for a C-rank mission?"

"I'll actually leave it up to the team to decide"

"Hn, if the Dobe thinks he's ready, I KNOW it" Sasuke said arrogantly

"Yeah what he said" Sakura said giggling like a fangirl

"I guess that's a yes Hokage-sama"

"Okay I have a C-rank ready right here, it'll be an escort mission to the land of waves." After he said that a drunken old man walked into the room. "And here's your client."

"I asked for top class protection, not some brats" The drunk said.

"I can assure you my team is capable, and if anything happens I'm an elite Jonin" Kakashi assured the man with a smile "We'll meet at the gates in an hour"

"Okay see you in 3 hours sensei" Naruto said like a smart ass

Kakashi ignored it and left

…

**(**_**At the Gate**_**)**

Naruto arrived after 2 hours

"You're late" Yelled Sakura

"I don't see Kakashi-sensei, so that means I'm not late. Look the client is just arriving anyways" Naruto replied.

"Turns out you were right brat" The client said

"See Tazuna, I told you" Naruto said revealing the drunks name.

20 minutes later Kakashi arrived

"You're late" Sakura yelled and at that Naruto laughed at Sakura claiming Kakashi was actually early.

Confused Sakura asked "What do you mean?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei is late to everything that isn't an A rank or S rank mission, 3 hours late. Today he is only 2 hours 20 minutes late, and it's only a C rank mission"

Tazuna, Sakura, Kakashi, and even Sasuke looked at him like they were looking at someone different, so Naruto decided to say "When the Hokage told me why Shadow-Clones are special I decided to do research on Konoha's Elite Jonin, and all A ranked or higher ninja in the Bingo Book."

"Naruto, I'm not saying you stole that Bingo Book, but only only Jonin and ANBU have access to it and some Chunin who go on mission that can go wrong, and even then only the team Captain gets one."

"Well, Jiji gave it to me as a present"

"Very well. Your knowledge of the Bingo Book will help you later on. Well let's get going."

A 5 minute walk after leaving Kakashi, and somehow Naruto spotted 2 odd puddles, but both decided to ignore them. Then 2 ninja came out and "Killed" kakashi, that's when Naruto decided to use his Jutsu "Into the Shadows" "Shadow Shuriken" "Shadow Kunai" "Wind Style: Wind Blades" Naruto shouted out in that order and one of the 2 was found dead, and the other unconscious.

"Good job Naruto, we'll talk later but I need to talk to Tazuna." Everyone other than Naruto looked shocked that kakashi was still alive, and Sasuke just looked angry cause the Dobe knew 4 jutsu he didn't.

Kakashi found out what was happening and that this mission was already B ranked and might turn A ranked, then Kakashi went to Naruto "So Naruto mind explaining how you jutsu used 1 B-rank jutsu, 2 A-Rank jutsu, and an S-Rank jutsu that no-one has been capable of doing since Shikatar Nara?"

"Uh… I learned 10 jutsu from the Scroll of Seals, and yes the Hokage knows, and those were 4 of the 10" Naruto replied.

"I'm not even going to ask how you learned 10 jutsu in a few hours, but how did you learn Into the Shadows?"

"Well I just think of hiding and then think of how I do the Shadow Kunai, and Shadow Shuriken" Naruto said getting a shocked Kakashi, because it's so simple yet so complicated. Naruto and Kakashi talked some more then they reached wave after traveling on a boat.

…

Description of the Jutsu

Into The Shadows: User becomes part of the shadow and move freely with it

Shadow Shuriken: User throws 1 real Shuriken and the rest are shadow-clone like

Shadow Kunai: read Shadow Shuriken but with Kunai instead of Shuriken

Wind Style: Wind Blades: Blades out of wind that are slightly visible

Most Jutsu are made up just so everyone knows.

Naruto isn't over-powered, but is strong. If it was anyone aside from Naruto with just the Into the Shadows they'd be deadly, but it's Naruto he doesn't use it to it's full potential. Well I don't really have anything to say aside from to thank the readers so far, and tell you all if you like it so far you're going to like chapter 5 a lot, cause to me chapters 1-4 suck (you're going to see 4 soon).

Well adel9111 out!


	4. Demon of the Mist

**Demon of the Mist**

Before I start saying anything I'd like to answer the one question I got in a review.

**adngo714: **let's be honest he always knew the secret behind it, but he never figured it out, neither has anyone else who has paper work as a matter of fact. In the end Naruto will tell him, and he'll just look awed.

Okay now then, I'd like to say I forgot to give stats last chapter, because it'd been a few weeks so everyone has had slight improvements.

***SPOILER FOR LATER CHAPTER ONLY READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW*******

Okay I'm only giving this spoiler now because I'm probably going to forget later on, probably even at the end of writing this chapter. The Kyubi will be loyal to Naruto, and may seem friendly at some points, but he will remain a dick.

***SPOILER END*******

Okay so I don't have anything else to say as of now, so to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto

Naruto felt a chill, as if something wrong was going to happen, and that's when he heard a rustle in the bushes, and threw a kunai at the bush and killed a rabbit.

"Look what you did to the poor thing baka" Sakura yelled

Kakashi was scanning what happened then shouted "GET DOWN!"

"Kakashi, the Copy-cat, the person who has copied over a thousand jutsu" Came a murderous voice.

Kakashi was beat to announcing who the guy was by Naruto 'Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, named that after killing his entire graduating class"  
Zabuza was amused a little runt knew ofhim "So they actually teach you brats stuff in that leaf hugging village"

"No, but if you read the Bingo Book you'll find stuff out, sort of like the fact that you're an A ranked missing-nin with a 1 million ryo bounty on your head" Naruto then continued "Kakashi-sensei, I'm taking my weights off and you need to use your Sharingan!" Sasuke froze after hearing the word Sharingan.

Zabuza laughed a little "Short kid, I like you, too bad I have to kill you. Hell you reminded me of some other blond Konoha Ninja, too bad I forgot his name."

Kakashi then revealed his Sharingan, and Naruto took his weights off.

"How do you have a Sharigan!" Demanded Sasuke "Only Uchiha deserve to have it, it doesn't belong to outsiders."

"It doesn't matter right now, just protect the builder."

The mist became thicker and Zabuza was getting ready to do his silent killing technique, when Narto shouted "Into the Shadows" then said "Kakashi-sensei I got his legs he's on the water."

Kakashi ran to the water and that's when he saw Zabuza's sword and he was shocked Zabuza actually killed him. "I seriously liked that brat, it's a shame he…" Zabuza stopped when he saw smoke.

"Water Style: Vortex Water Dragon" Naruto said "Zabuza I'm an idiot sometimes, but not dumb, I knew you'd escape the Into the Shadows, so I had a clone do it. I didn't actually think it would catch you though."

"Brat you can't beat me with a water jutsu, especially when you make it that weak"

"Well that was my weakest attack jutsu, now try this "Wind Style: Breeze Hold," NOW KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Fire Style: Multi- Grand Fire Ball" Zabuza didn't die from that but a senbon came and "killed" him.

"Thank you ninja-san, I've been chasing Zabuza Momochi for a while" Came a masked person

"No problem Hunter-nin-san" Kakashi said.

"Well I have to get rid of this body, fair well." The hunter-nin said then left.

…...

**(**_**At Tazuna's House**_**)**

Kakashi didn't faint, because he didn't use too much chakara but he was still tired.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'd like to talk to you about a few things please" Came the voice of Naruto.

"Sure, come in and close the door"

"First, aren't hunter-nin suppose to dispose of the body right away?"

"Yes Naruto, and I know what you're thinking, and Zabuza may vry well be alive. I'd give him 3-4 weeks to recover, because of how beat he was"

Naruto smiled at that "Good I get a rematch" Naruto then continued "Second, can you help me figure out what my chakara affinity is?"

"Naruto that's Jonin level stuff" Kakashi said seriously "but sure, how about if you can get tree walking down in a week I'll give you the Chakara paper to find out."

"Okay that works, now lastly, do you by chance know who the blond Zabuza referred to was?"

Kakashi flinched at that question, and tried to avoid the question, but Naruto noticed "Come on Sensei, tell me"

"Well all I cn tell you is… He was my sensei" Kakashi said looking sad

Naruto had eyes wide open "I remind an A-Rank missing-nin of the 4th?"

"I guess so"

"Time to train hard to surpass ALL the Hokages" Naruto said "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

…...

Well there's the chapter I'd like to thank you all for reading so far. Thanks for ignoring all the grammar issues I have, and thanks for liking the story so far. Don't forget to review and if you have any questions ask. This is probably my shortest chapter to be, HOPEFULLY, cause I'd like longer chapters.

This Chapters Stats

**Zabuza**

Speed: 9 (he's slower because of his sword)

Stamina: 7.5

Control: 6

Reflexes: 11

Ninjutsu: 4.75

Genjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 9.5 (Kenjutsu is added here)

Fuinjutsu: 1

Stealth: 15

Total: 65.25

**Kakashi** (With Sharingan)

Speed: 11

Stamina: 5.5

Control: 8.25

Reflexes: 13

Ninjutsu: 15

Genjutsu: 10.5

Taijutsu: 9.75

Fuinjutsu: 4.5

Stealth: 10

Total: 84.5

Stats I forgot from last chapter

**Naruto**

Speed: 8.25

Stamina: 15

Control: 0.75

Reflexes: 1.5

Ninjutsu: 7.75

Genjutsu: 0

Taijutsu: 3.75

Fuinjutsu: 0

Stealth: 9.5

Total: 46.5

**Sasuke**

Speed: 4.75

Stamina: 4.5

Control: 3.5

Reflexes: 5.25

Ninjutsu: 6

Genjutsu: 1

Taijutsu: 4.5

Fuinjutsu: 0

Stealth: 1.75

Total: 31.25

**Sakura**

Speed: 1.5

Stamina: 1

Control: 10

Reflexes: 0.5

Genjutsu: 1

Taijutsu: 1.25

Fuinjutsu: 0

Stealth: 0.25

Total: 17

**Kakashi** (Without Sharingan)

Speed: 11

Stamina: 8

Control: 8.25

Reflexes: 10.75

Ninjutsu: 15

Genjutsu: 7

Taijutsu: 8.25

Fuinjutsu: 4.5

Stealth: 10

Total: 82.75

How the stats work

Genin: 3-15

Chunin: 15-30

Jonin: 30-60

Elite: 60-100

Kage: 100-135


	5. The Great Naruto Bridge

The Great Naruto Bridge

Okay first off I'd like to say thanks for reading so far, and just so everyone knows, I like reviews. Okay this is my longest chapter so far, and I'm planning to post chapter 6 Thursday and then make my normal weekly post every Thursday. I just posted fast to get readers to read something. Now I need to actually take my time in my writing. I also realized I've been spelling chakra wrong this whole time, I'm feeling a little lazy so I won't fix the older chapters right now, but I will eventually. Well here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related

**(**_**At the Forest For the Tree Walking Exercise**_**)**

Sakura already got the tree walking exercise down, and Kakashi let her help Tazuna in town, and then Kakashi left (of course he's an amazing sensei not going with Sakura, but not staying with Naruto and Sasuke) leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Dobe, how do you know so many jutsu!?" demanded Sasuke

"Everyone has their secrets" Naruto paused then continued "Sasuke how about we both help each other out, that way if I need help I can rely on you…" Naruto got cut off before finishing

"Yeah and what can a dobe like you offer me?"

"I was getting there" Naruto said a little annoyed "You will get my full support when it comes time for you to get your revenge"

"How can you help?"

"I have more jutsu than you and I am faster than you, I can help, but Sasuke, we are no match combined with Kakashi for Itachi, he isn't S-ranked for no reason. Let us both train together and I can… No, I will help you!"

"Hn fine, but add to the deal. Any fire jutsu you know you teach me" Sasuke demanded

"I have a B-rank one already, I'll teach it to you after we are done with getting this exercise down"

Sasuke gave a small smirk at that then said "Hey Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… Thanks"

"No problem"

…...

A week passed and both naruto and Sasuke got the Tree Climbing exercise down so Kakashi gathered his whole team.

"Okay team, I'm going to teach you all your elemental affinity"

"Thank you sensei" Naruto shouted

"Okay take a slip of this paper and channel chakra into it" After they all channeled chakra into the paper Kakashi looked at the results

Sakura had a low affinity for Earth

Sasuke had a high affinity for Lightning and a very high second affinity for Fire

Naruto had a very high affinity for Wind and a second affinity for Fire, which was higher than Sasuke's which shocked Kakashi.

"Okay team, what I'm going to have you all do is Jonin level stuff, but I trust all of you to finish it" Kakashi then looked at Sakura "Sakura I want you to take a leaf and make it crumble to dust" He then looked at Naruto and Sasuke "Both of you two boys will do your first affinity first, then when you are done I'll tell you how to do the second, so Sasuke I want you to make a leaf crinkle, and Naruto I want you to make a leaf split in half, all of this must be done with your chakra" he said the last part only after he saw Naruto about to rip his leaf in half with his hands.

"Sasuke, still want that jutsu I promised you?" Naruto asked

"Hn" Was his reply

"Okay "Fire Style: Fire Vortex"" Naruto said and a vortex of fire went to the lake behind the house "That's the jutsu if you have trouble with it ask me for help"

Kakashi, who was watching from the sidelines, was mpressed, because Sasuke was accepting help.

"Naruto how do you know so many jutsu?" Sasuke asked and didn't demand for once

"Sasuke I would tell you if I could, but it's a secret" Naruto said then decided to help the Uchiha a little more "Sasuke want to learn a Jonin-only technique?"

"You mean the Shadow clone?" Sasuke received a nod from Naruto "Yeah that'd be good, but first I'd like to know the most you can make"

"Uh, I'd say about 8,000, but then I can't fight" Naruto said, which even shocked Sasuke

"My dad, who was the UCHIHA clan leader could only do 15"

Naruto was very surprised that Sasuke was talking about a family member, which is something he never has done before after the whole massacre, so he decided to ask "Sasuke I won't mind a no for this, but do you think you can take me to your clan library, so I can maybe learn a wind jutsu or two?"

Sasuke smiled and said "Sure, but only after I learn the Shadow clone"

Naruto smiled and showed Sasuke how to do it, and Sasuke got it after 2 tries and created 2 clones, then said while panting "Wow two's my limit… Well then… A deal's a deal, I'll take you after this mission"

After that was said Kakashi appeared "Aren't you two suppose to be training with the leaf?" Naruto was first to say something

"Well you never told us how, and Sakura isn't even here"

Kakashi didn't want to tell them how, but with what Naruto said he now had to "Okay Naruto, for you I want you to think of a blade cutting the leaf. As for you Sasuke, I want you to think of the leaf being zapped."

"Sensei, I think you should let Sasuke rest for now, he has very little chakra left, hell it seems if he does a simple clone he'll fall down."

"Very well, start tomorrow, Sasuke you can go back to the house, I want to talk to Naruto." After Sasuke left Kakashi started talking again "Okay Naruto, I know the D ranks pay for your rent and basic food, but Naruto I think I can help you with getting extra ryo. I'm going to teach you how to use a storage seal, and you should collect any weapon or anything valuable you find and put them in these, you can then sell what you find or keep it for later use."

"Yes sensei"

When it started to become dark Kakashi told Naruto he should leave, but Naruto decided to wait around and stayed to try to learn to draw his own FUNCTIONAL storage seals. It only took him 15minutes with Shadow clones to learn how to activate them, so he decided to use 10 and each started to attempt it. 2 hours after Kakashi left Naruto finally figured it out.

…...

**(**_**At Tazuna's House Next Morning**_**)**

Team 7 all woke up and met for breakfast. "Okay team you're going to practice your elemental training again today, if anyone shows progress report it to my shadow clone I'll leave with you all, it'll tell you what you're doing right and what you're doing wrong" He then looks at Naruto and Sasuke "Sasuke only use one clone to help, and when you feel drained dispel it and then take a break, then continue with no clone. Naruto I want you to only make 25 clones no more for this training, but because of your chakra you can replace them each time they dispel, and don't forget try dispelling as little as possible at a time."

"Hai sensei" all 3 shouted in unison.

"I'll be watching over Tazuna, if my calculations are right Zabuza will be up and ready in just 5 more days so I'll let you all train for 3 more days, the 4th day you'll all have a break, and the 5th day we will all go to the bridge, and Naruto will leave 10 clones here, with 8 of them hiding and 2 around, just in case they target Tazuna's family. Okay head out to train"

…...

**(**_**at The Same training place as yesterday**_**)**

Once they got to the training place Naruto created his 25 clones and Sasuke created his 1 clone and then all 3 people on the team started trying to do their elemental training. After Naruto Started he created another 10 clones, and then Sakura shouted "Naruto-baka sensei said only to use 25"

"Sakura he said 25 for this training, I'm sending these other 10 to the lake to learn water walking."

"But… but…"

"Sakura shut up me and the dobe are actually trying to train, something you should do as well" Sasuke said

"Thanks teme"

3 hours had passed and so far and Sakura had no progress, while Naruto had gotten a small rip, and Sasuke got a very tiny spot of the leaf to crinkle.

Kakashi then appeared "Okay team I think that's enough for now, lets return back to Tazuna's, you can all continue tomorrow."

…...

(Day of the bridge battle)

"Okay if I'm right Zabuza will attack today, Naruto make the 10 clones, and have 8 hide, and only come out if one of the other 2 dispel"

"I got it" he said as he made 10 clones "you all know what to do"

"Okay let's go"

They all walked to the bridge with Tazuna, and 5 minutes after they go to the bridge Naruto stopped and said "It's begun"

"Everyone stay on guard, the mist is getting thicker" Kakashi announced

"Kakashi of the Sharingan we meet again, and this time I will kill you" Came the murderous voice of Zabuza Momochi

"I see my suspicions that you were alive were true." Kakashi replied "Okay team, Sakura you guard Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuke take out Zabuza's helper."

(I'm not mentioning the Kakashi Zabuza fight, it'll be like in canon, but the only difference is Zabzua dies)

"Both of you combined can't beat me" said the masked guy

"You should feel lucky you get to fight the last Uchiha" Sasuke said

"teme didn't we say no more last Uchiha shit?"

"Hn"

"You 2 might be a challenge "Demonic Ice Mirrors" You will die now, no-one can break these mirrors not even Zabuza-sama"

"Sasuke try using your fire jutsu to bring those down" Naruto said

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball" Sasuke yelled "Nothing it doesn't come down.

"I already told you, you can't bring these mirrors down" The masked guy said again

"Multi-shadow clone" Naruto said and 50 shadow clones came about.

The masked man then started throwing senbon at all the clones and all dispelled and a few hit the real Naruto, and Sasuke, this cycle continued another 4 times then Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and saw where the masked guy was, he then used his grand fireball and the mask came off, then the masked guy "killed" Sasuke.

"You… YOU… YOU KILLED HIM" Naruto started going berserk then didn't know what he was doing

…...

**(**_**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**_**)**

"So my jailer has finally come to see me" said a mysterious voice

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"I am what's inside you, the Kyubi no Yoko" The Kyubi said with a lot of killer intent

"What do you want?"

"me? I want freedom" Kyubi said sarcasticly

"Okay, is there any way I can grant you freedom without dying?"

"You're not serious, you would let ME, Kyubi no Yoko, the demon who destroys mountains with just it's tail?"

"I will, only if you don't kill those precious to me, and I don't die."

"Kit you interest me, I'll do you a favor and let you sign the fox contract, and you'll be the second to ever get it"

"How do I do that? And who was the first?"

A summoning contract appeared and the Kyubi said "Sign this with blood, and the first was a bastard I want you to kill, if you do that I'll be loyal to you ONLY WHEN SUMMONED, he goes by the name Madara Uchiha"

'Another uchiha? I thought Sasuke was the last' Naruto thought.

"Okay I'll sign it and help you, so long as you don't kill my friends"

"you have a deal young kit now sign this" Naruto signed it and then Kyubi told him how to use the jutsu to summon foxes, then Naruto returned to the real world.

…

(At the bridge)

"Naruto, Naruto, can you hear me?" came the voice of Kakashi

"I'm here sensei" Then he remembered about Sasuke "WHERE'S SASUKE?"

"he's right there Naruto" Kakashi said pointing to the body of the young Uchiha "I'm sorry Naruto"

Naruto was going to lose it, but then he heard of cough from the Uchiha's body

"He's alive"

"Dobe where's that masked man?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer so Kakashi answered for him "Naruto killed him"

"Dobe… you're becoming stronger"

"So it seems the demon of the mist failed, well I wasn't planning on paying him anyways, thugs kill the remaining ninja"

"Kakashi-sensei, let me try something "Summoning Jutsu"" Naruto said and a fox appeared "hello there, do you think you can assist me in killing these thugs?"

"Sure thing master, and my name is Kitsuno"

"Okay Kitsuno after you help get rid of them I want to ask you a few questions, but I'll probably ask them later"

Kitsuno used a fire jutsu which killed all the thugs and Gato

"Naruto I'm not going to ask now how you got summoning, but we need to leave, get a few shadow clones to collect the weapons, we'll leave tomorrow, after the bridge finally is up and working" Kakashi-sensei said

…...

(Next day)

"Good bye Tazuna, and people of wave, we'll be returning to Konoha now" Kakashi said

"don't leave" cried Inari "you have to stay"

"I'm sorry Inari we have to leave" Naruto said with a smile "I'll visit though"

After that Team 7 started walking towards Konoha.

"We still need to name the bridge" Tazuna said  
"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" a random person said

"That is catchy, we'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge"

…..

Okay that's the end of the chapter, Haku was never revealed, so he remained as the masked man, well I'll upload 6 on Thursday and continue from there every Thursday. Well review and tell me what you think.

Oh and 3 more things

If you have any ideas for this story tell them to me in a review and I'll consider them, and if I like it I'll add it and give your user name credit for giving the idea (Unless I already had the idea planned)

If you have a story that's Naruto (don't care if it's a crossover) I'll read it so long as it's over 50k words, and I'll give you my honest opinion on it, and if I like it I'll recommend it

I like reviews, so review away :D well have a nice day


	6. Council Trouble

Council Trouble

I recommend TUAOA Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi by **adngo714**. Well I have nothing else to say except thanks, and bare with me, I know the story sucks. (well I say 1-4 suck 5 was decent and 6 is okay and I haven't written 7 yet).

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related.

Team 7 were walking about to go back to Konoha when Kakashi stopped them all, and turned to Naruto. "I have a question Naruto" Naruto looked at him "Where did you get a fox summoning contract?"

Naruto decided to be honest "I got it from the Kyubi"

"How can you trust the Kyubi?"

"Foxes are loyal to their masters, and I am it's master… well at least when I summon him" Naruto said realizing he just told kakashi kyubi isn't really loyal.

The other 2 people of the team over heard some of what was being said, then Sakura asked "What does naruto have to do with the evil monster Kyubi no Yoko (Just a warning, I might call Kyubi, Kyubi no Yoko, or Kyubi no Kitsune when people mention it by it's full name)?"

"I can't tell you, only Naruto can. First before asking him know that it's an S-rank secret that if you speak about it with others you will be sentenced to death" Kakashi took a breath then said "Only 2 people are allowed to talk about it, those are Naruto and Hokage-sama"

"Kakashi-sensei it's fine, if I can't trust my team-mates, then who can I?"

Kakashi saw the maturity of his sensei Minato in those words.

"Sasuke, Sakura the Kyubi is sealed inside of me"

Sakura fainted, but Kakashi caught her before she fell to the ground, and Sasuke was just mouth open shocked at what he had just heard

"If you guys hate me I understand" Naruto said when Sakura got up

Sakura terrified said "you are a monster, that's why you always did those pranks!"

Naruto frowned because his team-mate didn't understand that he's not the fox

"Sakura, Naruto isn't the fox" Kakshi said angrily that she thought of Naruto as the kyubi "I expected more from you… Naruto is the jailor not the Kyubi"

Sakura still looked confused so he decided to explain it further "Let's say this kunai is the fox" He took out a kunai "and this scroll is Naruto" He took out a sealing scroll "Let's say I seal the kunai into the scroll, is the scroll now the kunai?"

"No"

"So is that why Naruto has so much chakra?" Sasuke decided to give his input with that question.

"Yes" Kakashi said then looked at Naruto "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Naruto responded "Kakashi-sensei I'm going to summon Kitsuno before we enter Konoha" Kakashi nodded an okay then Naruto said "Summoning Jutsu"

"Hello master, how may I help you?" Kitsuno asked

"Kakashi-sensei, I'd like to talk to Kitsuno alone for a second please" Kakashi left, and once Naruto was sure he was gone he asked "Kitsuno do you know the Kyubi?"

Confused Kitsuno asked "Can you describe him?"

"Yeah he has 9 tails and is gigantic"

Realizing who Naruto was talking about he said "Yes of course I know who Kurama-sama is"

"Who's Kurama?"

"Kurama is our boss, we haven't seen him in around 100 years, but we believe he is alive."

'Kit I am Kurama, that's my name, tell kitsuno I'm sealed in you' Kyubi told Naruto.

"Uh the Kyubi, I mean… uhm Kurama said he's sealed inside of me."

Kitsuno's eyes widended in joy "So Kurama-sama is still alive!"

"Okay just a question, this is why I summoned you, I want to know if I can summon him?"

"Yes go ahead and try it, he'll be smaller because of the area, but he'll be all powerful"

"Will he attack my village again, and will I die?"

"No to the village, and I'm pretty sure you won't die, not completely sure there, because you'll summon Kurama-sama, but he'll still be connected to you"

"Thanks, well here goes nothing "Summoning Jutsu""

"Hello kit" came the voice of a fox with nine-tails about Nartuo's height, when on all four.

"Is that you Kyubi" Naruto asked slightly scared

"Yes, and don't worry kit, I can't kill you or anyone you care about, all because of this damned contract"

"Okay that's good" Naruto said then shouted "Kakashi-sensei, bring the team here"

"What?" Kakashi said when he came over then he stood frozen when he saw a fox that looked like a mini-kyubi.

"Everyone, meet the Kyubi." Naruto smirked.

Kakashi then had a talk with naruto and the rest about not telling any of this to anyone, and for Naruto to not summon unless necessary. Naruto also found out from Kurama to summon add these names to the end after saying "Summoning Jutsu" so he can get certain summons "den" for babies (probably useless, you never know) "ki" for foxes in training "kit" for foxes that are still weak in training, but can fight "Kyu" for what's considered Chunin and Jonin in the ninja world and lastly "Kur" for the masters which Kurama himself is one of 4

…...

(Gate of Konoha)

The eternal gate guards, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, welcomed the team back. Afterwards a pair of ANBU appeared and said "You are summoned to a council meeting"

The other said "Don't be late Kakashi-senpai, and don't forget your team"

When the 2 ANBU left Kakashi said "Well better not let them wait"

…...

(At the meeting)

"Where is the team" One of the civilians asked.

"Patience" The Hokage responded

"It's been 30 minutes since the ANBU returned" another said, then Kakashi entered "Sorry for being late"

"We can now begin" The Hokage announced, and then went through the mission over-view he got from Tazuna by messenger bird. When he finished reading it he asked "Now who wants to state something or ask questions?"

"We should jail the demon brat for endangering Sasuke-kun" One of the civilians announced.

"No he should be executed for putting Sasuke in harms way" Another said.

"If Naruto ever gets jailed for saving me I'll kill who's responsible" Sasuke said angrily.

"But Sasuke-sama he's hurt you, and probably plans to kill you, that's what all demons do, kill." The same civilian said

"Enough, if all you want to do is kill or jail or punish Naruto then the civilian council is dismissed." The Hokage said

"But Hokage-sama, he must be killed before he kills us"

"Leave NOW!"

"but…"

"Now"

The civilian council left pissed. It seemed they were plotting something against Naruto, but the Hokage decided to let it be til it happened.

"So anyone left want to ask something?"

"Yes, just how powerful is Naruto?" Shikamaru's father asked.

"Stronger than a lot of Chunin" The Hokage replied

"Then why isn't he a Chunin? I know Sasuke could be low Chunin, and if anything Sakura's reserves are low enough to have perfect control for medical jutsu, which if she learns will earn her a promotion to Chunin"

"It's because of lack of experience"

"But if the reports are correct, then Naruto assisted a lot in the fight with Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist" Ino's dad said

"Yes the reports are correct, if it wasn't for Naruto, and little help from Sasuke I would be dead" Kakashi said.

"Okay let's have a vote, all those in favor of promoting Naruto to Chunin?" The Hokage asked knowing there needs to be a 2/3 vote for it to be accepted. To the Hokage's surprise everyone except his advisors and Danzo said "I."

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki is Chunin by field promotion, Naruto come to my office tomorrow at 9 am to receive your vest" The Hokage said "Now all those in favor of promoting Sasuke to Chunin?"

Once again the Hokage was shocked, because Sasuke received exactly 2/3 of the councils vote, so he had to promote him. "Very well Sasuke Uchiha is Chunin by field promotion, come to my office with Naruto tomorrow"

"Jiji do you think I'm ready for Chunin? I want it, because it's a step closer to me becoming Hokage, but I don't deserve it"

"Son you just proved you are Chunin material" Choji's dad said

…...

This chapter sucked worse than I thought, well review, I suck at writing, I need a beta reader. I need a beta who can deal with my crap writing, fix it, and add stuff to help it. Also I'd like to hear people's input to the story, if anyone has any ideas for the story go ahead and tell me, it's better early so you can give more ideas, because I haven't wrote much yet (The basic layout is set up, but the in-betweens isn't.) Well hope you liked, because I say it sucks.


	7. Training

Training

Well hey I'm back, sorry about that 2 week wait. The reason for the 2 week wait is because while I had off of school I've had work, my normal 16-22 hours a week went to 35 hours this past week, then I got Sunday the 29th off but it was my birthday so I went out, and then yesterday the 30th I had work again, so technically today the 31st is my first true day off, I'm writing this currently on the 31st, but it's night time, so I might not get it done until tomorrow afternoon, so if it's uploaded the 1st that's why, or it might be timezones.

Oh okay and so you guys know I'm going to keep track of what money Naruto has, but I don't include D rank mission pays, cause that basically covers the normal living costs, so currently he has 15,000 ryo from Mizuki (I don't know how ryo work but it'll be 10 ryo = 1 dollar in this story) and 75,000 from the wave mission, not including Zabuza's bounty of 1,250,000(don't know his real bounty, that's the bounty in this story, and when Kakashi gets back from a mission he is on he'll split the money, being 500,000 for him and 250,000 for the rest) so Naruto as of now without the bounty has 90,000 ryo to spend anywhere he likes.

Okay just so you guys know I like reviews, and I like constructive criticism, or just tell me what you don't like and whine, that's still better than no imput. Oh and I've realized after I've reread the story that I put too much dialogue, so I'm gonna keep a lot of dialogue, but add in descriptions of the scenes and so on, so expect the chapters to be longer. Well without anything else I'll write the disclaimer than start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything doing with Naruto.

It has been 3 days since Naruto and Sasuke got promoted, and they were given a 4 day off to celebrate their promotion. So Naturally Sasuke was being anti-social, and just responding with his normal "Hn" when someone talked to him.

Team 7 met at their normal training ground, but knew Kakashi wouldn't be there today because he was on a mission. They arrived to the training ground at around noon, and they all agreed to stay there all day to get stronger.

"okay any suggestions on how we should train today?" Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke "Sakura how bout you come up with a schedule? Because you're the brains, then Sasuke can refine the schedule to fit us all."

"Hn"

"Uh…. Okay" Sakura said "how about we start off with chakra control, and do that til 1:30 pm, then we all go on a 30minute break for lunch, then at 2 we start learning to control out affinities until 5 because that will take the longest, then from 5 to 6 we do physical training, then leave for the day" Sakura then looked at Sasuke and asked "Is that a good plan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was actually thinking about that schedule, and after a few moments he came to the conclusion that it was a very well laid out schedule, but realized it could be adjusted a little "it's not a bad schedule, except how about me and the dobe do chakra control from now til 2:15 and at 1:30 you start your affinity training until we are done. At 2:15 we go for a 30minute lunch break, then after we come back at around 2:45 we do stretches and basic exercises then at 3 we all do affinity training til 4:30, and then from 4:30 til 5 we do jutsu training. Finally from 5 to dark we do physical training by sparing each other."

After the wave mission Sasuke had realized that he would need his team to help him take down his brother faster, because he realized he isn't strong enough yet, and neither is the whole team, but together they can cut the time for him to kill Itachi. Sasuke still thinks he can do stuff alone faster, but when the team wants him to train with them he joins in.

"Okay let's all start, Sasuke I know you can make one Shadow Clone while still being able to do stuff, so create one while we do this, after it dispels continue without clones, and so I'm not at a huge advantage I'll only use 20 clones on chakra control, 10 affinity control, and 10 for Jutsu."

"Naruto can you create 2 clones right now to get us a scroll on chakra control from the library?"

Naruto frowned at being asked to go to the library where they'd just kick him out because of what he holds, and after Sasuke look at him to see if he'd make the clones he knew why he didn't do anything

"Dobe, you're a ninja now, you can't be denied access to ninja areas no matter how much someone hates you, since you're only a genin like us, we can only get into areas that have C ranked stuff without need of permission"

Sasuke usually ignores Naruto's problems unless it dealt with what he holds inside, if it was with the Kyubi he'd tell him what to do, any other problem would be ignored.

After Sasuke's words lightened Naruto up a bit Naruto created the 2 required clones, and had them performed "Into The Shadows" to get there at half the speed (Into the Shadows speed depends on how many shadows there is, if none are available it'll create one, but move slower) and after 20 minutes the two Naruto clones returned with 2 scrolls, one for Chakra control exercises they could perform, and him thinking ahead for once a scroll with a few D ranked and C ranked Jutsu

Team 7 Started training at 12:30 because they took 5 minutes to locate a lake or pond. The first chakra control exercise was water walking, which came after tree walking which they've all mastered. Once they located a pond Naruto stripped down to his boxers, because he had a feeling he was going to get wet.

"BAKA put your clothes back on" Sakura shouted at Naruto

"Sakura-chan we are trying to walk on water here, if we get it wrong we'll fall in and get wet, and I don't want my clothes to get wet"

Sakura was amazed at the logic Naruto put forward, but still said "Baka it's not polite to just randomly strip down in front of a lady, look at Sasuke-kun he's still wearing his clothes and he's going to do the same exercise" Sakura turned to see Sasuke had just striped down to his boxers like Naruto did, then she fainted with a bloody nose.

3 minutes later Naruto and Sasuke finally got Sakura to awake "Sakura get up we are wasting time we have to get this exercise done with, to improve out control"

Sakura didn't realize Sasuke was in his boxers when she got up 'that was a nice dream, Sasuke-kun was wearing nothing but his boxers' she thought then looked and noticed he was actually only wearing boxers "is this a dream?" she asked

Sasuke tried really hard to not face palm himself "Sakura for once the dobe is right, it's better to wear the least possible so not all our clothes gets wet, we aren't asking you to strip down, but it'd be for the best in case you fall in"

Sasuke left Sakura after saying that and headed to the water, where Naruto currently was with clones, he went there after Sakura got up, falling in multiple times. Once Sasuke was at the water Sakura started questioning if she'd feel okay in her bra and panties around her teammates. After Wave she decided it's time to take being a shinobi seriously, and if she couldn't show a little body around her teammates how would she ever be a good kunoichi (I probably spelt it wrong, someone correct me for later chapters) considering kunoichi's are supposed to do missions where they are obligated to show their bodies. After minutes of thinking about this she decided to strop down to her underwear, but she approached the water slowly with her head down, to not see how her teammates looked at her.

"So it seems you actually want to be a good ninja" Sasuke said

Sakura looked up and notice both Naruto and Sasuke were looking at her, but not at her body, this lifted some weight off her shoulder, so she did her first attempt at walking on the water and she stood for about 15 seconds then fell in, and she was now glad she decided to leave her clothes on the ground.

"Great job Sakura-chan, on my first try I just fell in" Naruto said trying to encourage Sakura.

At 1:15 Sakura mastered water walking, and was tired so she decided to take a break until 1:30 at which she would start affinity training. At the same time Naruto and Sasuke both managed to be able to stand on the water, but neither could walk yet, and Sasuke's clone dispelled at 12:55.

By 2:15 Naruto could walk a little then fall in the water, and Sasuke could walk, but not run.

After one more attempt both Sasuke and Naruto went to get Sakura from where she was behind the tree. They decided to get sushi today as a team lunch. "So Sakura-chan how are you doing with your Earth element?" Naruto asked on the way to the sushi place.

Sakura gave a defeating sigh "I'm not getting anywhere, I can make the stem crumble, but that's all"

"Don't worry you'll get it, I know you will"

They arrived to the Sushi place, and once they were about to enter the man that came to greet them said "I'm sorry but you two may come in, but that THING is not allowed in here"

Naruto frowned at this and was about to walk away when "You will serve all of us, or none of us, and I'll tell everyone how bad this place is if you don't let my comrade in with us" Sasuke said

"But Uchiha-sama you shouldn't associate with IT"

"Sir if you don't let us all in we'll leave and find a different place to eat at"

"right this way Uchiha-sama, but if IT breaks something it'll pay"

"That won't be a problem, and we won't have a problem so long as you don't wrong him, and that you stop calling him IT, he may be a dobe, but he is human"

The man was angry that Uchiha-sama would associate with the likings of that demon, but he let them get a table.

The team sat down and ate, and when they finished Konoha's top gossip came in, Ino Yamanka, and when she saw team 7 she couldn't resist and say hi. "Hey forehead, hi Sasuke-kun" she said then looked at Naruto and gave a quick "hi"

"so what are you guys do at this place?"

"We were leaving Ino" Sakura said in a friendly manner

"before you guys leave do you know if you are going to enter the Chunin exams? They start in 5 weeks"

"DAMMIT JIJI, now I can't join them and show my skills…" Naruto said

"what's he upset about?" Ino asked

"well…. Him and Sasuke got promoted 3 days ago, and I think Naruto wanted to show his skills." Sakura replied

"HOW DID NARUTO-BAKA GET PROMOTED? I can understand Sasuke, but that Baka?" Ino said "Wait how did they get promoted when they haven't joined the Chunin exams?"

Sasuke has been acting like he was ignoring this all but he was listening, and Naruto just wanted to see if Sakura would say anything nice about him.

"They both got a field promotion from our C ranked mission gone A, and you'd be surprised Ino, Naruto actually deserved it, I'm the only genin left on Team 7 because I froze up a lot on the mission, but Naruto and Sasuke fought"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw him brighten up, so before he caused a scene cause of this he said "Sakura Naruto, we have 5 minutes left to get back to the training fields to continue with our schedule, we should hurry"

"well see you ino-pig"

"Yep later Forehead"

….

(At the training ground)

"So let's start stretching" Naruto said

Team 7 did their 15 minutes of stretching, and then all started to go back to elemental affinity training.

Naruto created 10 clones and told them to start trying to cut the leaf, but he noticed that no matter what he tried he couldn't get past halfway cut.

Sakura was also having trouble still only able to crumble the stem for the leave

For Sasuke he had improved, but not all that much, he went from getting a quarter of the leaf to crinkle, to half, but in his head he was saying 'I should be able to get this done, I'm an Uchiha.'

At 4 Kakashi dropped by "How are my cute little genin?"

"Kakashi-sensei" they all said at once

"Hey sensei" Naruto said

"May I ask what you 3 are doing?" Kakashi asked

"We were doing elemental manipulation" Sasuke said

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this and wondered why his team decided to train on a day he had off for a mission when any other team would take this day off instead.

"How far are you guys? Oh and here's your 250,000 ryo each from Zabuza, he had a bounty of 1,250,000"

All 3 looked shocked at the money they just received, and Naruto opened his bounty book to see if Kakashi was lying. Once he flipped to Zabuza's page he realized that Kakashi wasn't lying, but if he went to Wind Country he could have got 2,000,000.

"So is my team getting anywhere in elemental manipulation?"

"I can't get more than halfway" Naruto claimed

"I can get the stem, but that's all" Sakura said

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I'm doing what is supposed to be done, but I'm like the dobe over there, getting only halfway" Sasuke said

"How about you 3 stop elemental manipulation and find someone with your element, Naruto tomorrow go to Asuma, Sasuke, tomorrow meet with me, and Sakura tomorrow go to Ebisu" Kakashi said "Well I'm leaving now, I'll tell Asuma and Ebisu to train you guys tomorrow, but you'll have to find them"

"Thank you sensei" Sakura and Naruto said

"Hn" said Sasuke.

Kakashi left the 3 alone once again, and now they had something to do tomorrow.

"Well since Kakashi basically told us to stop elemental manipulation let's start jutsu training, this adds an hour to it, Naruto you can use 25 clones instead of 10 like you said" Sasuke said

Even though Sasuke was encouraging Naruto, inside he felt jealous. He felt jealous because Naruto had all this Chakra, and could last in a fight longer than him, Naruto could make hundreds of Shadow clones without feeling anything, while he could only make one, and still feel it. Even though he knew Naruto could help in fight Itachi, he still felt that he should be ahead ofNaruto.

"Okay" Naruto created 25 clones and had them split into 5 groups, 1 group to learn the teleportation/shunshin, 1 to perfect all his clone techniques (Shadow clone, shadow shuriken, shadow kunai, shadow clone explode) 1 to increase hand-seal speed, 1 to read jutsu theory, and lastly 1 to point out the visible flaws. The groups consisted of 5, 5, 5, 5, and 4. With the last clone the real Naruto took it to train with Into The Shadows.

….

Team 7 continued this training for 2 weeks, Naruto could finally cut a leaf fully, Sasuke could make the whole leaf crinkle up, and Sakura was slower in progress but still did good, she could crumble half the leaf now. Naruto and Sasuke both got water walking down, while Sakura got leaf spinning down. Team 7 was becoming a powerful team. In 3 weeks the Chunin exams start and their whole graduating class would join, except them.

Team 7 was going to do more training today but the Hokage summoned them.

"Team 7 present Hokage-sama" Kakashi said

"It says here that your team has done at least 10 more D rank missions than any other team, so I've decided that your team will do a C rank mission" The Hokage looked at a small list of C rank missions "How about this one? You are to destroy a bandit camp, the pay will be 4,000 ryo"

"Okay Hokage-sama" Kakashi said "Team meet me at the main gate in 30 minutes"

….

So that's the chapter, it's shorter than I expected but still longer than the other 6 chapters, now that I won't have work except for 3 days because school starts again tomorrow, I'll be writing the story like this from now on, so it'll be a good amount of talking, more describing what's happening, and the chapters will try to be around 3k works, hopefully I can eventually get it to 5k a chapter.

Don't forget I like people reviewing so go ahead and review, also If you have a story that's Naruto on here and it's at least 50k words I'll read it, and if I like it I'll recommend it on here next chapter. I won't read certain things, those being YAOI, one-shots, and a few other things, not many.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, oh and what do you guys think will happen at this bandit camp? Well I'll take ideas, because I haven't decided what I'll do yet with it, because as I've mentioned before, I have the whole story planned out, but not the minor details, so if you want to see something happen tell me before I get further in, cause the further I get the less chance you have of finding what you wanted in the story. Well adel9111 out.


	8. Bandit camp

Bandit Camp

Okay so I'm back with an update. Know this my story is as original as I can get it, I follow main canon events, but the rest is all me. Certain missions I'll just skip out entirely, others I'll make it during a different time, some people you might like/love might die, while some you hate/dislike might live. So far the only person dead that's noteworthy is Zabuza, considering I never mentioned the masked nins name during that mission, a person messaged me asking to make Haku still alive, so he is. Also Haku will eventually be out to try and avenge Zabuza, but he doesn't know where Team 7 are located, so that's why he hasn't appeared yet. I won't mention anything about the Chunin exams during them, until the finals, and there will be no premilaries (terrible spelling). Well here's chapter 8 of my story so enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(At the Main Gate)

"Of course Kakashi-sensei would be late" Naruto sighed. Kakashi was supposed to be at the gate 2 hours ago, but knowing Kakashi he wouldn't be there for another half an hour, because he's always at least 3 hours late, unless it's A ranked or higher.

"Yo" Kakashi said

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura shouted

"No he's early Sakura-chan" Naruto said

Sakura started arguing with Naruto for a while, until eventually she just gave up, and she also realized she was wasting time arguing, when they could just leave to do the mission.

"Okay team let's go, the bandit camp is a half hour run away from here so we better get going" Kakashi said.

Kakashi lead his team through the trees going to approach the bandit camp, they were 5 minutes away when Kakashi had them stop "We will walk from here just in the small case that they have a sensor ninja with them, because usually a ninja leads the bandits"

"Okay Sensei" All 3 replied.

They all walked from there and Sasuke spotted a bandit, he asked Kakashi if he should kill him, or capture him and Kakashi only said to follow, because he might lead them to their camp. The team followed the one bandit, but the bandit just stopped.

"Be careful team, he might have sensed you" The bandit came charging at the team after Kakashi said that.

"Wind Style: Breeze Hold" Naruto shouted, but for some reason the bandit escaped the hold instantly "He's a ninja"

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked

"Only high chunin and higher can get out of my breeze hold" Naruto replied then after seeing the bandits face said "His name is Masimitcho Hojoza he's an A ranked missing-nin from waterfall"

"Good observation Naruto, I've never even heard of him" Kakashi stated

"Summoning Jutsu: Kyu" Naruto shouted and a fox double his size was summoned

"May I ask who summoned me?" The fox asked

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, summoned you what's your name?"

"Kyuraro how may I assist you?"

"Help us take care of that ninja over there" He pointed at Masimitcho "He's an A ranked missing-nin"

"It'll be my pleasure "Fire Style: Fox Flame"" A flame that was shaped like a fox went flying at Masimitcho, Naruto had just called "Wind Style: Breeze Hold" but before he caught him he had escaped the fox flame so Naruto's breeze hold went in vain.

The bandit started to run away but stopped and said "I'll be back" then he vanished away.

Naruto was about to chase after him but Kakashi stopped him "Naruto let him go, we were taken by surprise so we need to rest, this mission is no a high B ranked mission, maybe even low A ranked. We will stay here for the night, then when the morning comes we will go looking for him, also we will take guard shifts once night hits"

"Okay sensei"

It was around an hour after they had their encounter with Masimitcho Hojoza that they finished making a small camp for them to stay at while they slept. It was still early and night was about 20 minutes away so Kakashi sent Naruto and Sasuke to go catch some fish or anything else to eat. Naruto and Sasuke returned to the camp with 20 small fish, 1 deer, and a raccoon.

"Nice catch Sasuke and Naruto, I didn't expect you to get this much, I only expected at most 10 fish" Kakashi said

"Well we would have caught more if the dobe over here didn't make the fish scatter and the second deer run by yelling that he fell" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice

"How is it my fault that I fell after I heard something in the bushes? For all I knew it could have been Masimitcho"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted "when you fell you said a hawk attacked you"

Sakura just stared thinking whether or not Naruto would attract enough bad luck to get attacked by a hawk.

There was then a silence, and Team 7 ate. Naruto, being Naruto, ate 9 fish most of the deer, and just a piece of the raccoon. Sasuke ate 4 fish, most of the raccoon and just 1 deer rib. Sakura only ate 2 fish, a piece of the deer, and she wouldn't even touch the raccoon saying that it's not real food. Kakashi ate the rest of the raccoon, the rest of the fish, and ate some deer, then in the end there was still half the deer left so Kakashi decided to seal it away.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how do you do that? You take stuff and always put it on paper and it just disappears" Naruto asked interestedly

"Well Naruto this is what we, shinobi, call the sealing art. I am only proficient at it. Your chakra seals are a form of this sealing art"

Sasuke was listening and he heard chakra seals and he asked "Where did he come across chakra seals? I read about them once and they are said to be very rare, that only an elite sealer can create them, and you'd have to be at least a novice at fuinjutsu to even upgrade their weights"

"Thank you Sasuke for saying that, but where Naruto got the weights from (when directly talked about they will be called chakra seals, when not they will be weights, sorry for any confusion here) is up to him to tell you or not" Kakashi said then continued "As I was saying Your chakra seals are a form of this sealing art, they are very complicated and can't just be made by anyone. Seal masters are few, Konoha only has Jirayiah of the Sannin as its seal master"

"Why is sealing important?" Naruto asked "Also Teme the Hokage gave me these as a present if you must know"

"Well to most sealing is just storing stuff which is still important because it lets it become easier to access, but sealing can do a lot of stuff making a lot of things easier. You can carry 10 pounds and not feel it at all, or you can carry kunai and shuriken and just take them out of the scroll instead of carrying them out in the open" Kakashi explained that bit then Sasuke interrupted

"Why don't they teach us sealing in the academy?"

Kakashi then explained the whole reason why fuinjutsu isn't taught at the academy, and he also explained to Naruto in more detail how it is useful. After Kakashi was done saying what he had on it Naruto became interested in it. He had asked Kakashi to teach him, but Kakashi said the only things he could teach them would be storage scrolls and how to use explosive tags. Kakashi told them he'd teach them both of those once they got back to Konoha, because it was a skill known by most Chunin anyways. They then started guard shifts, and the rest went to sleep.

….

(In the Morning)

They all woke up at around 6 am, and Kakashi had them remove everything that they had set the prior night. Once they got everything they needed Kakashi used a minor D ranked fire jutsu "Fire Style: Heat Flare" it was only D ranked because it only created a small normal fire that couldn't do much damage.

"Okay team I want you guys to come up with how we are going to do this mission" Kakashi said "Sakura your idea first"

"We can have Naruto spam shadow clones around to find the location of the base, and once he finds it he has it dispel then we all go to that location"  
"Good now Sasuke"

"When we get there we should be as quite as possible, and kill fast and silent."

"Lastly Naruto"

"I spam them with my justu"

"Try again" Kakashi said with a sigh

"I use Into the Shadows and infiltrate the place kill someone then henge into them?"

All of team 7's jaws dropped at that question, that was actually a perfect thing to do, and because of Naruto's jutsu it was possible and easy, and this way he could find information at the same time. When Kakashi thought about it, Naruto would be able to do high ranked infiltration missions easier than any normal person would, because he didn't have to wait for someone to leave a place, he could just go in.

"Actually Naruto that's a genius idea, so Naruto create shadow clones to look for the camp location, then once you find it have it dispel then we all go there, kill the bandits quietly, then you go into the camp with what you said change into a bandit, and each time you find a higher up you switch. We want you to find information as well"

5 minutes after Naruto sent out shadow clones, a clone found the location. Team 7 went to the location, but found 2 bandits guarding the camp, so Kakashi told Sasuke to make one clone and him and his clone killt he guards. Sasuke did so. Naruto then infiltrated the camp by using Into the Shadows.

"Kit you should let them find your location" Kyubi said

"Shut up fox, I promised you freedom at times, not risking myself"

"But if you let them find you, then you can enjoy a fight, and that Masamitcho guy might show up again."

"Shut up"

"Suit yourself"

Naruto continued to walk around silently until he found a bandit, he quickly killed him, then he hid his body in a trash can (What? It's Naruto) and then he started walking around forgetting that he was supposed to find some intel.

Naruto walked around some more, and while doing so he killed a few more bandits. He felt bad that he was killing all these people, even if they were just scum, but he knew it was for the better good. Naruto then spotted Masimitcho and he froze for a second, but since Masamitcho didn't hear them he decided that he could just hear their conversation.

"Yes leader, we'll kill Sharingan Kakashi's team for you, but we are no match for Kakashi himself"

"Are you going to disobey my order and not kill the WHOLE team?"

"But leader… we can't…" Masimitcho killed him with "Lightning Style: Electric Fist"

"Does anyone else think they can't kill the whole team?"

"No sir" the remaining 3 bandits said

"Of course my master would let his bandits do his easy work" another voice said

Once the person who said that entered the room, the 3 bandits left and were going to do their task.

"Zatu I want you to go with them in case they fail, if anything they will die but Kakashi will be worn down enough for you to kill"

Naruto reconized the guy as Zatu Hondo B Ranked missing-nin from Iwa

"Very well"

Once Zatu left Naruto knew he'd have to go inform his team, because he knew that Masamitcho wasn't dumb enough to think that 3 bandits and an ex-chunin would beat Kakashi, so he would surely come afterwards.

…

Naruto found Kakashi and the team before the bandits

"Kakashi-sensei, 3 bandits and B ranked Zatu Hondo are coming to try and kill us, Masimitcho didn't say he was going to join in, but he isn't dumb enough to think an ex-chunin and 3 bandits would kill us"

"Smarter than we thought" A voice came from away

"Fire Style: Fire Vortex" Sasuke shouted

"Just because you know Masimitcho-sama will come won't help you" Zatu said "Earth Style: Earth Spears" The spears hit no-one.

They all continued fighting for a while and the 3 bandits were killed **(sorry I suck at fight scenes and it's 9pm right now and I want this to still be posted Thursday, because if it's not posted today it won't be til Saturday at the least)**, then Masimitcho appeared "Zatu why doesn't Kakashi look tired?"

"Sorry Masimitcho-sama, but I couldn't get anywhere once he revealed his Sharingan not too long ago"

"very well, I'll just finish him with my best jutsu"

"But you'll die"

"You'll take over the bandits then, but it's either kill Kakashi and die alone, or all of us die, and all of this would have gone to waste"

"I won't disappoint you master"

"FORBIDDEN ART: FIRE FROM THE HELLS"

Kakashi's eyes widened at hearing that name "HOW?!" He asked shocked "That jutsu disappeared 20 years ago"

"Well since you'll die here anyways I'll tell you that the creator was my grandfather. It disappeared from everyone but my father, who taught it to me"

"EVERYONE RUN" Kakashi yelled

Team 7 ran on cue, but it seemed pointless once the jutsu's effect worked. A hole came out of the Earth and a pit of fire came about

"RUN FASTER ONLY ONE PERSON HAS EVER SURVIVED THIS TECHNIQUE AND THAT WAS THE FOURTH"

The team ran faster than they originally did, but it seemed hopeless when suddenly they saw the technique stop.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he stopped

Kakashi looked around looking to see what happened, but he didn't even know, the jutsu should have lasted until it took its target or if the target had moved far enough away from its target, and they couldn't have gotten that far yet. Kakashi then looks again and he sees Masimitcho barely walking towards them

"Kakashi Hatake, I almost killed you. I am sorry, I will die soon, but please forgive me, when I used this jutsu on Minato Namikaze and he escaped I promised him if he'd let me live I'd never kill anyone who was close to him. I forgot you were his student" Masimitcho said

"uh… it's no problem?" Kakashi said not knowing what else to do

"WHAT THIS GUY ALMOST KILLS US AND YOU SAY IT'S NO PROBLEM?" Sakura yelled

"I know I shouldn't be forgiven that easily, but I probably would have kept the jutsu up had I not realized you had the 4ths son with you"

"What's he talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked "Our 4th never had any kids"

"Team… what you are about to be told right now is the villages ONLY Triple S ranked secret" Kakashi said, knowing they won't let it down. "Naruto I just need you to promise you won't overreact"

"Why would I overreact, the 4th has a son so what? He's probably some snobby kid, who thinks he owns everything"

"Just promise"

"Fine Kakashi-sensei, I promise I won't overreact when I find out who his son is."

Sakura was the first one to come to a realization and she just was shocked and just stood there. Once Sasuke saw her just freeze he realized why, and he just though 'How could the village be so blind, they are exact copies, aside from the whiskers.

"So? Who is he?" Naruto asked like an impatient little brat

"Well Naruto… look in a mirror and you'll find out" Kakashi said knowing that the other 2 already figured it out, he hoped that hint would be enough.

"Well there's no mirror here so you're saying I have to wait til we get back to Konoha" everyone, even the dying Masimitcho, face-palmed at that statement.

"Stupid brat it's you" Masimitcho said coughing up blood.

Naruto took a second to take that in, then he started thinking back at all the signs and noticed that he was actually the son of the 4th. He also realized why he was chosen to be the host of Kurama, because his father couldn't chose another parents kid.

"My idol has always been my father" Naruto said in awe.

"Naruto I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to focus we need to finish the mission and destroy the bandit camp"

"Hatake no you don't" Masimitcho said "My jutsu accidently destroyed it, now please let me die honorably and kill me"

"Thank you, and I forgive you for Sensei" Kakashi said then he killed Masimitcho with a chidori

"Well team let's get back to the village, you can all talk about what happened here to each other there" Kakashi said

…

Okay guys this chapter was rushed as you can tell. Here's the new deal it'll be updated once every 2 weeks instead of 1 week, so I have time to write it, then double-check it. Well chapter 7 was better than this chapter, but I'd say this is my 2nd best chapter. Well hope you enjoyed, don't forget I like reviews. Also if you have any questions message me, and if you have any problems with this chapter I am truly sorry, I had promised it to be posted Thursday (at least my time)so I had to rush it done. Well adel9111 out, enjoy.


	9. Truths Revealed

Truths Revealed

Okay first I'd like to say sorry about this not being posted Thursday, but I have a legit reason…. I'm screwed in school right now with finals and delays and cancelations. So I'm sorry. Okay also I'd like to announce that I've received my first bad review, it was about the grammar of one sentence and how I do my stats. I usually message people after I get a review, unless it's something that might be good input for all of you or if it's a guess, and this was a guess so I couldn't pm them :D well enjoy this story and sorry for this wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.

Team 7 returned back to the village. They were all still in shock once they entered the village gates

"Name's please" One of the two eternal gate guards asked

"Kakashi Hatake with his team of genin"

"genin teams name"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Both the gate guards just looked in awe "can you repeat the last one"

"Naruto Uzu…." Kakashi got cut off

"It's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, mother remains unknown, now let us in so I can have a major talk with the old man, because I'm confused right now and need answers" Izumo and Kotetsu just stared in awe

"go right a… ahead" Izumo said

"Thank you" Kakashi said

Team 7 started walking towards the Hokage's office once again, they just passed by a lot of people and shops and didn't stop or say a word, the whole team knew they needed to get to the Hokage now, because Naruto never acts out, and Kakashi knew they had to get there because Sasuke and Sakura never said anything. After 5 minutes of slow walking they finally arrived to the Hokage's office

"Enter" The Hokage said

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we have a lot to report, first off we were at the cam…"

"Okay old man WHY THE FUCK DID NO ONE EVER TELL ME THAT MY FATHER WAS THE FOURTH FUCKING HOKAGE, answer me that. I always looked up to you, and you always told me you didn't know who my parents were…" Naruto began crying "what else have you been hiding from me? I looked up to you, why couldn't you tell me. I grew up always wondering who my parents were and if they even loved me, now I find out from an A ranked missing-nin that my father was the fourth, THE FUCKING PERSON WHO SEALED THE FURBALL INSIDE OF ME, THE FREAKING NINE-TAILED FOX, since you're going to hide stuff like that from me I don't want to see you again" and with that he used Into the Shadows and disappeared.

The aged Hokage dropped his pipe and just didn't know what to say at all "Team 7 dismissed, Kakashi you stay we need to talk"

Kakashi knew that this talk with the Hokage was going to be the worst one he's ever had to do.

"Okay Kakashi mind explaining how young Naruto knows who his father is?"

"Uh… it's a long story, it starts with us finding the bandit camp…" Kakashi then gave the Hokage the story in detail explaining that they saw Masimitcho, how he escaped and they found him again, he even brought into the detail of how Masimitcho used his suicide jutsu, but in the end only stopped it because he saw the fourth in Naruto.

"Even in death he protects his student and his son" Hiruzen Sarutobi just looked at the picture of Minato he had on his wall, and realized how much he had done (Okay if this age is wrong screw it, don't correct me) in his 26 years of living.

"That's sensei for you" Kakashi said "So… What are you going to do about Naruto? He seems pretty pissed off, I've never seen him that angry, he didn't even have that amount of anger when he became cloaked with the Kyubi's chakra back in wave"

"Kakashi… I honestly don't know… I've failed him and because I failed him, I failed Minato. I should have told Naruto who his parents were when he became a genin, but I decided to wait until he was jonin… Naruto even made Chunin already, so it proved to me that he was growing up at an amazing pace, but it never once came to mind that I should tell him his father was Minato Namikaze, our fourth, and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Knowing Naruto all he needs is time… If I may request, can we have one week off, because I don't think anyone on the team is ready for missions"  
"very well Kakashi" The old Hokage then reaches into his desk, and gets out a sack of money "Here's 800,000 ryo for a mission success, it was supposed to only be a C ranked, but because of all that happened it's an A+ Ranked mission. Oh, and Kakashi split the pay evenly, two are chunin now, so no more taking a majority of the pay"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

…

(With Naruto)

Naruto just went to his house and layed down, he wasn't in a mood to see anyone, and he wasn't going to eat even though he was hungry, because he ran out of instant ramen. All he needed was time to think.

Naruto's stomach rumbled 'Maybe a quick stop to Ichiraku will help a little, calm my mind. Hopefully I don't see anyone'

Naruto races out of his house and runs to get some ramen from his favorite ramen stand. He would have got there already had he not ran into Shikamaru by accident.

He scratches the back of his head "Uh… Sorry Shikamaru, I was just on my way to Ichiraku's to get some ramen"

"Troublesome blond *straight face* I know you love ramen, but why would you be running full speed?"

"I just want to get a bite after my mission"

Shikamaru analyzed the situation and realized "Why would you run when you can just use Into the Shadows? Troublesome I know you aren't that dumb… What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing"

"Okay then let's go to Ichiraku's" Shikamaru knew something was going on, because Naruto always used Into the Shadows when he had a chance, and it was almost second nature to him, so if he had so much on his mind that he forgot to use it then it was something big

"No, Shikamaru it's fine, you don't have to come"

"I was going to get lunch at the steakhouse anyways, so why not go with you"

This is exactly what Naruto had hoped wouldn't happen… He was hoping he wouldn't have to interact with anyone, but he knew Shikamaru was constant, so he wouldn't leave without finding out… So turns out he'll have to tell someone what's happening

"Fine"

….

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"Okay Spill it" Shikamaru said right after they placed their orders and Naruto only orded 2 bowls.

"Shikamaru please don't say any of this to anyone else, I'm only telling you because I know you won't leave me be unless you find out"

"Troublesome, fine"

"Well… I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko" Naruto said with a completely normal voice

Shikamaru literally fell out of his chair, then got up and sat down, and just sat there thinking. "Can you repeat your family name again please?"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"Back in the academy weren't you only Uzumaki? Troublesome…" Shikamaru thought about it for a second then realized "how could the village be so blind? You are the fourth's son aren't you? Also I knew the history books in the academy were sketchy, because they said you couldn't kill a tailed beast, yet said the fourth killed the Kyubi, the strongest of all tailed beasts… So you have the Kyubi inside of you? Troublesome, how is that?"

"Woah Shika, you took all of this better than I did when I found all of this out also want to meet Kurama?"

"Troublesome, I think stuff out first" Shikamaru said knowing Naruto wouldn't know he called him stupid, then he realized Naruto asked 'want to meet Kurama?' "Wait who's Kurama?" He then took a bite out of his ramen

"Kurama is the Kyubi"

Shikamaru just spit out his ramen out at this, and the ramen went onto Ayame

Ayame hit Shikamaru in the head with a pot "troublesome women" he said under his breath "Now Naruto… Why would I want to meet the creature that almost destroyed Konoha?" Even though he was smart, he couldn't see a reason in meeting the beast itself, he knew the beast wasn't Naruto though.

"Because he's a furball, and I promised him freedom at times?" Naruto said not knowing why Shikamaru was overreacting

"YOU PROMISED THE KYUBI FREEDOM?" Shikamaru yelled, and Naruto was just lucky there was no civilians around at the time, and that it was only Teuchi and Ayame who heard this

"Now kid why would you yell that when you could get mobs after Naruto for that?" Teuchi asked "Naruto what does he mean you promised the demon freedom?" Ayame was just staring clueless at what was happening.

Naruto scratches his head "Well I'll show you guys, and I promise nothing bad will happen, just promise not to tell anyone" Naruto continued when Teuchi gave him an odd eyebrow "Jiji knows"

"Okay let me close up the shop" Teuchi then said "Naruto you're lucky I like you otherwise I wouldn't trust what will happen"

"Thanks old man"

Teuchi finished closing up and asked "Okay Naruto, what do you mean by giving the demon freedom?"

….

(With Sasuke and Sakura at training ground 7)

Sasuke and Sakura were just standing at the training ground thinking that they were training with the son of a Kage, and were on his team. They honestly didn't know what to think of this, the loser and dobe of their class was now someone important, and all of this was because of one stupid mission gone wrong.

"What do you think of all of this Sasuke? Naruto being the son of the fourth?" Sakura asked

Sasuke just stood there looking to the sky as if he just realized something bigger than Naruto being the son of a Hokage, a Hoakage who was said to have no family whatsoever. "He's like me"

Confused Sakura asked "What do you mean?"

"he is from a clan that is no more, the Namikaze clan, he's alone like me, he fully understands me, and I used to think there was no one out there who would ever understand my pain, but for him it's worse, he has in him the thing that killed the last of his family, for me I don't have to duel with the killer every day of my life, he does"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she just stood there wordless.

"We've learned enough for today, I'm leaving" with that Sasuke left

…

(In the Hokage's office)

The Hokage just sat in his chair hoping the other villages don't get word of Naruto being a Namikaze soon, because he is still young, and won't be able to hold off against the top of the top. He had just sent out the ANBU operative Cat to find Naruto, so that he can see the Namikaze mansion. It had everything that was left there from his father and mother, and the aged Hokage hoped he would find out about his mother there. The only reason the mansion has been untouched is because of Minato's experience with seals, not even Jiriyah can get into it, and he can get into anywhere, it's a blood seal where you need Minato's blood to get in, and he hoped it worked for Naruto.

The Cat operative entered his office "So Cat did you get young Naruto and show him the mansion?"

"No Hokage-sama, I could not find Naruto anywhere around all of Konoha, I even checked his most visited places, the monument, his house, and Ichiraku's, he wasn't at any and Ichiraku's was closed"

The Hokage looked at Cat, whom was his most trusted ANBU, and best ANBU he's ever had since Kakashi as Hound, and to see Cat not find Naruto was shocking, then he realized his last statement "What do you mean Ichiraku's is closed? They don't close for another 3 hours" The Hokage knew something was going on "Cat follow me and bring Eagle and Wolf, we are going to Ichiraku's"

….

Okay again I'm sorry for it being late, but seriously it's cause of the school schedule that has been going on cause of the weather that is the problem, I had a final that would have failed me in Environment if I failed it, so I had to focus on that over this story, I want to keep on my time limit but sometimes life happens. Also I could have rushed it on Thursday because I had it halfway done by 8:30 at night, but I decided I'd rather give it to you guys decent and late, over bad and on time.

Well I hope you guys forgive me, and I hope this won't reoccur anytime soon, also thanks for the support, this story is starting out great for me being an unknown author, who just randomly started this story.

I'd like you all to know you'll be with me on this story for a long time, I plan on taking this story far, and I mean REALLY far. So far the 3 or 4 people whom I've told how this story is going to be near the end (it's a spoiler that I'm willing to give out if you ask me, cause you'll most likely forget when time comes, also I won't tell you HOW) they all agree that my story idea is original. Well you'll see next chapter in 2 weeks (Thursday not Saturday)


End file.
